kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Kingdom
Cookie Kingdom is THE CK. That is all. Owner: Rachiface Resident mods:' Akasharoo ',Chrisrandomness, hbic TheFlyinGiraffe Residents of Café Kong spend their time confused now, as both CKs wait for the paternity test. Also known as the room that ate Blackmyst, and that other friendly room that lodged possums. What is Cookie Kingdom Like? Cookie Kingdom is a hard to describe place. It has a lot of different, ecclectic regulars that have come together to form a community. Let's just ask them. AlexanderM2: I've learned to love many of the regs here...it's a place where everyone can be themselves without being judged...no matter what...it's the best. BaneofExistence: Shit's my jam, yo. The_Freeze: I have been saying forever that CK is my home. I don't really feel this comfortable around anyone else, yet I've never really met any of you. ellakruz: I think CK is a lot of things- a lot of different things to a lot of different people. It’s a place where the common dork can go when they feel like no one is listening to them. It’s a place where the person next to you is JUST as weird as you, even though you have completely different lives. hbic: Very unwelcoming at first, but once you're around often and accepted by the regs you'll be loved and cared for... most times. We talk about anything and everything appropriate. We enjoy the occasional troll every once in a while, but they aren't…generally accepted. The_Freeze: Cookie Kingdom is that weird kid in the back of glass sniffing glue and whipping its dick out at others. But at the same time, if you get past the smell of rot and shame, it is one of the most caring and kind souls you'll ever meet. BigDaddySanta: Cookie Kingdom, if you jumble the letters around, spells Koi Meg Nook Cin. The_Freeze:On the first day, the Greers made Kong. On the second day, the greers were like this sucks and made a chat bar. On the third day, they made Greg. He was a dick. So on the fourth day, they bestowed the almighty Rachi upon us. The_Freeze:And then she was cool and junk. The_Freeze:The end. Members of the House of Cookies Our glorious leaders, who fight on bravely through thick and thin for the safety of their room and their people. Rachiface ''' - (Ray, Rachi) Rachiface is your glorious overlord King of all Cookies. All hail the moustache. Manlier than you. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Akasharoo '''Akasharoo]' '- Just an average, every day mod that steals souls and collects for use in various applications, and who used to own Blackmyst. Goes by Aka, Roo, Akasha, and Sharoo. Chrisrandomness - The busty 8 year old of CK, Once owned Asylum, now back for his second round in Cookie Kingdom. Watch out for his seond face. O_O hbic -(Shelby, Ladyface, Head Bitch In Charge) - Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Shelby simply walks into Mordor. Shelby knows everything.. Shelby bought your souls from Rachi on discount pricing. TheFlyinGiraffe ' --(TFG, Evan) Recently having migrated, following the footsteps of the most random Chrisness, Evan now owns Asylum! Go visit his Overlord of Craziness ! 'IAmTheCandyman'' '' '- The Candy-Based Overlord of Cookies and the previous ruler of Cookie Kingdom, he has now retired to a mountain villa and passed ownership to the trusted Rachiface, and now is the prime advisor via skype and long-distance phonecalls to Her Majesty. He was the second user to become a mod, and hence is the second member of the House of Cookies. Candyman (or Cman, as some call him) is a real friendly guy who loves nothing more than his friends, and is always willing to help those in need. Except trolls. He doesn't like trolls. Cman smash. Although enjoying himself in retirement, he still deigns to grace us lowly peons with his presence on occasion. (Status: Now being paid to come to us)) 'Pereking '''- The AFKing. Original owner of the Cookie Kingdom. Knights of CK Regs of CK! If you have been around a solid month visiting the Kingdom and want to be in the wiki, it's not automatic! You must leave a whisper on Rachiface's profile with a description of 1-2 lines. She'll get back to you, brah. '''Armageddon1234 (Arm, Arma)- A 24-year-old Electrical Engineer, the Kingdom's Main Brain, and top strategrizer. He is known for his random sayings and jokes. Usually the highest level in the Kingdom. Now 98.5% always afk. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/chaingangsucks chaingangsucks]' '- The man with an unsurpassed lurking prowess. Don't know him? Of course not...but he knows you. He knows...everyone. Countenance (Count) -He sort of came out of the blue one day and blinded us with awesomesauce, and basically was considered a regular immediately. - Rastiln. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/hungoveredhp hungoveredhp]' '- An engineer, but also known as the local drunk wizard. :) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/jeroenzand jeroenzand]' ' (jero) - A mega kitty-powered sword of justice in these days of darkness combined with the enter-the-room-stalking-powers of a flying cat makes for a weird semi-human half-paralyzed demigod kind of thing called Jero. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/luljet1 luljet1]' '- The eater of worlds, universes, and killer of puppies. Boss. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Masterchief133 Masterchief133]' '(chief) - i am a guy who free roams around ck making people laugh out loud with puns because i am a jokester who is obsessed with tacos and am also a ying and yang depending on the situation and i won’t let anyone down cause i am A freaking completionist, listen to your strategist!! [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/OceanShores OceanShores]' '- 8+ years as a Kong member now, and the time still keeps going. Focuses on guitar and biology much more than on Kong. Decent being to talk with, even if he is annoying, immature, and hyper a lot of the time. Hopes to help out folks as much as he can. Has come back to Cookie Kingdom after being gone for so long [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/PiLambda PiLambda]' ' - I am an insane person who likes to frolic through the cookie fields and troll the trolls under the bridge. My favorite pastimes are running and having crazy chats with my friends in CK. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sakky_Waves Sakky_Waves]' '- A cold heartless lesbian who loves idle games and devouring pizza. Also a college student so won’t always be present midday. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/THETURTLEKING1 THETURTLEKING1] - There once was a turtle named THETURTLEKING1 .He was a sexy turtle who dream is to marry _____ because she so _____. Uchuchu '- Official cookie sound of CK. Cookie train goes UCHUCHU! 'Ulubai (Ulu, Ton-Ton) - Hates your soul. Listens to the best music. Comes to CK to make fun of you. Yes, you. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/wyattstarrman wyattstarman]' '- is a Poptart Devil, the spawn of Satan! and the Champion of Hell! With HellFire my sword, Plutron my armor, and HeavenShielder my shield! Yoshidude050 ''-''' '''The green dinosaur of CK. NO, you can not ride on his back, but he WILL grab you with his tongue and eat you, then poop you out as an egg. ' Lost Heroes of the Kingdom Many great knights have been loved and lost in the perilous battles between pastries and poptarts. These individuals will be honored here as we mourn their loss and thank them for their courage. 'Casmin' - The Kingdom's troublemaker and in general, a shit starter. 'Dr. Spade' (Doc, Spade, You Again?) - Hangs out, pokes random chatters, and occasionally goes Hulk into a horrifyingly huge troll. His voice is melted chocolate drizzled over mountains of luscious lovely. 'ellacruz '- (Ella) CK's friendly neighborhood serial-poker. Beware her RP pms, because she'll poke you right where it hurts. Sometimes mistaken for an adorable koala bear. 'EmmaSaysDuh' - (Emma, Lovely) A fantastic artest, the sweetest heart. Never underestimate her, or she'll get you back tenfold. MafiaPrincess's awesome older sister! 'Ethen12 ' - The best mod that was never a mod. It was said that Ethen now roams the giant ocean that is the internet mini-modding websites. Be careful and check your closet before you spam, kiddies. Also: He wna fite. Also, it is said that he is pretty sugboii. 'Hildalgo926 ' - (Hild, hildy, princess) The famous (or infamous) man known for his incredible ability to clone himself. In the tales of olde it is said that there have been millions of Hildalgos, and few still remain. If you see one, you will, without a doubt, remember the moment for the rest of your life. 'Kazuo_Kiriyama '- (Kazoo, Kazuu) Call him Kazoo. He loves it when you call him kazoo. Loved losing the game. He terrorized the wiki and chased away dem hoez. 'LordDemonJackal (LDJ) Was known to tell you how your music sucks, and then get butthurt at Rachi again. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/mrboss '''MrBoss]' '- What can we say? He was the boss. NothingEverLost - Hates your face. Also, hates the rest of you, including, but not limited to, your extended family. No longer drinks, or smokes, is far too busy winning at everything ever. paganbob - (Bob, Pagan) The mystical guru of CK. He knows all sorts of runic remedies and solutions to any type of problem. Also has the greatest beard in all of CK. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/pocoyo79 pocoyo79]' '- He wasn't in the room, he was part of the room. The lint in the corner of Cookie Kingdom. PocketNeko - The resident Pocket Feline and Grammar Nazi of the Kingdom, Cookie. Thought to be affiliated with another Neko that used to be a regular in Cookie Kingdom. Slowly becoming part of the voices of reason.. Currently can be seen yelling at people in a Scottish accent. SonicWombat ' - He never took no shizzle from nobody. Makes some snazzy jams. 'The_Freeze '- Too cool for school. Easily a signature face of CK. If you're a reg, you know this guy. Totally the coolest cat to ever live, he now cuddles kittens and uses credit cards, or whatever adults do. Still resides in a basement, shirtless, and is forever in a tinychat room. 'UndeadNuke3 (also Nukulele '''but currently Freeze_Jr' ) - The biggest bomb of CK. Careful, he'll "blow" your mind. ;) Room Description The description changes ALL THE TIME and it has my friend's names in it! How do I get in there? The way all of these people are getting into the room description is that they are playing a guessing game. Randomly as Rachiface is online, she'll pull out one or two simple, guessing-game questions for people who want to be in the description. Sorry, but there's no specific time or day that she does this! The description changes semi-daily. Often-seen questions are "What color am I thinking of," "What type of animal is this?" "Guess the name of this flower", "What are the colors/flavors of original Skittles?" "Try to figure out this riddle." Just remember, if you're online and participating, don't reply in all caps, use Google to try to win, or spam answers! Good luck! Official Slogans of CK ''Come to the Dark side, we have Cookies. Don't forget the milk! Cookie Kingdom Hierarchy Rachiface - Ruler with an golden cookie IAmTheCandyman - Her Royal Highness' Top Advisor and Wielder of the Golden Banhammer Behold its power The_Freeze - The artist formerly known as Prince hbic - The Dutchess of Cookies. Arturo075 - Gatekeeper jeroenzand - Catician Armageddon1234 - Resident Man-Queen Hades990 - the Random God NothingEverLost - Executioner Countenance - Satan The Secret Origins of the Cookie Kingdom! Once upon a time, in a far off land, lived a tribe of cookies. Each cookie was a different flavor; chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, and so on. In the tribe of cookies, there were some cookies that were excluded because of their flavor, one of these excluded cookies was called Siltie, and his flavor was dirt. Siltie ran away from the tribe to find a place where all cookies could live with freedom. Siltie did not find this land of freedom and instead fell captive to a group of humans. The leader of these humans was named Pereking, and he wanted to build a new kingdom. Pereking was once a normal human from the place also known as The Van but branched off and created a far better and more successful legacy. Pere was looking for a name for his new kingdom when he suddenly saw his captive, Siltie. Pereking was intrigued by Siltie as cookies are his favorite of foods, so Pereking made Siltie his pet and named his kingdom the Cookie Kingdom. Soon after the creation of his new empire, Pereking was challenged by outsiders. A bunch of invaders from a place called Café Kong came and started a war! These outsiders were formidable opponents, but the war soon came to a delicious and pleasant truce. Pereking made a peace offering of cookies to Cafe Kong, who returned the gesture with free coffee, leading Cookie Kingdom united with Café Kong to become the dominant Super CK that it is today. The great leader of Cookie Kingdom, Pereking, handed down his title to IAmTheCandyman, and soon we made our empire supreme across Kong. Eventually, IAmTheCandyman retired from his throne as Emperor of Cookie Kingdom, and passed the crown down to Rachiface, where she would then rule with an iron fistful of cookies. Warning: Do not troll, spam, flood, swear at, be racist in, or otherwise disrupt the peace of other rooms in the name of CK. Such activities may lead to Rachiface's banhammer fusing into union with your face. Forcefully. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms